Si no puedes con ellos
by InsideBlue
Summary: Hay quien se atreve a decir que todas las tabernas de París son iguales. (Aramis/Porthos)


Hay quien se atreve a decir que todas las tabernas de París son iguales. Vista una, vistas todas. Hombres de caras blandas por el alcohol atrincherados tras sus jarras. Gritos y maldiciones e insultos subiendo de volumen, desajustando el tempo de las melodías que parecen prolongarse sin variación durante horas. Pieles impresas por la tierra o por el mar. El olor a carne chamuscada, a cuerpos apretujados en espacios reducidos, a cerveza vieja pudriéndose en el serrín.

Se olvidan de las risas, el roce de una carta al guardarse bajo la manga, un guiño pícaro desde el ángulo de una sombra. Se olvidan sobre todo de las mujeres. No hay una mujer igual a otra en las tabernas de París.

Ésta en concreto ofrece primero a Aramis un vaso de vino, una sonrisa de dientes desiguales después. Es exactamente del tipo que le gustan: completamente distinta a la anterior.

Hay quien se atreve a decir que Aramis es un romántico. Es un coleccionista de detalles sutiles, en realidad, como la piel morena bajo el sudor de su pecho, ese rizo que cae sobre una ceja oscura, la forma en que sus labios se cierran satisfechos cuando acepta el trago, rojos de restos de carmín.

La belleza no está hecha para aquellos que no quieren verla.

—Decidme vuestro nombre.

— ¿Para qué podáis olvidarlo mañana?

—No lo olvidaré.

—Bebed un poco más. Tal vez os ayude a ser mejor mentiroso.

Lo que Aramis quiere beberse es esa humedad que cae hacia dentro del vestido y un poco más abajo, también. Se lo dice al oído, tanteando con los labios ese pequeño espacio más fresco en el nacimiento de su pelo. La mujer entorna los ojos, le mira desde el filo de sus pestañas.

—No lo sé. Creo que deberíais considerar que piensa vuestro amigo. Puede que quiera unirse a nosotros. No me importaría preguntar.

Un movimiento leve de la cabeza y señala hacia Porthos, que baja la mirada en ese momento. Aramis ríe en su nuca, porque el error es bastante común.

—No lo creo. No le gusta compartir.

Los dedos de Porthos se cierran en arco, barajando las cartas con un movimiento del pulgar, los ojos fijos en el hombre que tiene delante. Aramis sabe que no es de él de quien está pendiente. Es algo que hacen, siempre conscientes el uno del otro. Alerta. Cubiertas las espaldas.

—No. No lo parece. ¿Estáis seguro?— dice ella más cerca de sus labios. _Completamente_ responde y Aramis no es nada si no es convincente. Encuentra un camino entre los pliegues de su falda y el camino hacia las escaleras viene poco después.

Guiña un ojo a Porthos, que asiente mínimamente con la cabeza una sola vez.

Si fuera necesario, ya sabe dónde está.

— Creo que en mi vida había visto a nadie pelear así— dice D'Artagnan, sentándose sobre las piedras que rodean fuente y echando un vistazo a Porthos, que negocia en ese momento con uno de los mercaderes para conseguirles algo de vino— Ese hombre es una bestia.

—Es más bajito de lo que parece—contesta Aramis guiñándole un ojo. Se quita los guantes y flexiona los nudillos doloridos. Últimamente parece que no se acabe la diversión. Ayer fue el robo de unos caballos delante de sus narices y esta mañana una reyerta entre dos bandos de ladrones en pleno centro de la ciudad. El crío les sigue el ritmo y eso ya es mucho decir. A Treville, se ponga como se ponga, no le va aquedar otra opción más que aceptarlo. Ya encontrarán la manera.

— ¿De verdad? — el muchacho no parece convencido.

—Y bastante más dócil. Ya te irás dando cuenta.

D'Artagnan alza una ceja, _"¿Mmm?"_ mira por encima de su hombro y _Mierda_.

—_Dócil_ ¿En serio? ¿Dócil? Te vas a enterar.

El sombrero de Aramis vuela de un plumazo y no ha empezado siquiera a reaccionar cuando lo tiene ya encima. Brazos como troncos que le espachurran la cabeza y le revuelven el pelo. Intenta empujarlo pero debe de tener los pies pegados al suelo porque no hay quien se libre de él.

— ¡Suelta!

—Estoy siendo dócil.

—¡Que te quites ya!

—_Ohhhh_— No puede verle pero debe estar haciendo un puchero, el insoportable— Me maltratas, pero te quiero igual.

Porthos le planta un beso en la coronilla. Aramis consigue alcanzar su mano y _" .¡Eh!"_ le muerde. Cuando consigue erguirse para coger aire la expresión de D'Artagnan salta de la risa al desconcierto, a la turbación, como si no tuviera muy claro dónde quedarse.

—Siempre tan arisca, madmoasielle— ríe Porthos con todos los dientes. Se acerca a D'Artagnan y le da un golpecito suave en el pecho. Guiña un ojo cómplice y satisfecho que -Aramis está seguro- es lo que termina por metérselo en el bolsillo — ¿Ves? Como un corderito.

Le hace una mueca a Porthos que solo sirve para que se ría más y se aleja en busca de Athos, dejando al muchacho armado con dos botellas de vino. Aramis recoge su sombrero del suelo. Ahora tendrá que volver a limpiar el barro.

— Esto. Tú y Porthos … — D'Artagnan aprieta los labios y Aramis alza una ceja, creyendo leer entre las líneas de su mirada nerviosa — Os conocéis desde hace mucho, ¿verdad?

Sacude las ruinas de su sombrero, que se queda prácticamente como está.

—Demasiado.

—Dejad de refunfuñar los cuatro. La petición llega expresamente del rey, así que vais a tener que tragaros vuestro orgullo y hacer lo que se tiene que hacer. Y cómo escuche una sola palabra más habrá represalias. ¿Algo más?

Treville les mira a los ojos uno por uno, los brazos cruzados tras la espalda y una expresión en el rostro que da claramente a entender que será mejor que no lo haya.

D'Artagnan tose, pero se recompone enseguida cuando toda la atención de Treville recae sobre él. Aramis lo ha vivido en su pellejo, es un hombre de miradas altamente disuasorias.

—Retiraos.

El Capitán les da la espalda y aprovechan para intercambiar miradas. Porthos hincha los carrillos y expulsa el aire en un bufido no tan silencioso. Durante los siguientes dos días pasarán a engrosar las filas del Cardenal, reforzando la seguridad en los acontecimientos públicos que exigen los festejos. Se escuchan rumores de que alguien va tras Richelieu y si bien a ninguno de ellos eso le parece un problema, su majestad parece no opinar lo mismo.

Abandonan la sala en fila, las cabezas gachas.

—Aramis. Un momento.

Treville estudia con detenimiento uno de sus papeles antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa. Lo enrosca y ciñe un fino lazo rojo alrededor. Aramis cambia nervioso el peso de uno a otro lado del cuerpo.

—Seguramente no haga falta decirlo, pero controla a Porthos.

— ¿Capitán?

—No parece muy complacido con la idea.

—Con todo el respeto, señor. Ninguno lo estamos.

—No quiero motivos de queja por parte de nadie— continua Treville como si no le hubiera escuchado— Y a ti te hará caso.

—Me mantendré atento.

—Muy bien.

Se mueve con intención de irse, pero la voz del Capitán le detiene.

—Y Aramis. De verdad espero que, ya que estáis en esto, consigas pegarle algo de sentido de la disciplina.

Treville alza las cejas en un gesto significativo. Aramis lleva tiempo notando las insinuaciones sutiles que se dejan gotear entre líneas. El hecho de que provengan esta vez del Capitán Treville ya es un poco demasiado.

— ¿En_ esto_, señor?

El Capitán le mantiene la mirada un instante. Al final, se da la vuelta, dirigiendo de nuevo la atención a sus papeles.

—Eso es todo. Cierra la puerta al salir.

Pues vaya.

_Madame _Bonacieux es, objetivamente hablando, una de las mujeres más hermosas que Aramis ha tenido jamás el placer de ver.

Mantiene una calma de hierro mientras dispone los mechones de su pelo en un intrincado recogido salpicado de detalles ornamentados. El vestido cubierto de suaves gasas y apliques de terciopelo se ciñe a su cintura, los finos brocados enmarcando la curvatura de su pecho, haciéndola hace parecer la clase de dama que puede entrar y salir de lugares dónde Aramis sería descubierto.

—Estáis preciosa, mi señora — dice sin intención. Solo porque es la verdad y porque logra arrebatar una sonrisa al nerviosismo. Los votos son algo por lo que Aramis hace tiempo que perdió el respeto pero un amigo es un amigo y con un par de miradas ha visto más que suficiente como para saber bien el lugar que le corresponde.

—Gracias —acepta ella con un suspiro— Solo espero que sea lo bastante convincente. ¿Os importaría ponerme esto?

_Madame _Bonacieux le tiende un collar y Aramis rodea su cuello con él, apartando con cuidado los rizos que caen sobre su espalda para ajustar el cierre. La mujer atrapa su mano en el momento en que se retira. Los ojos verdes buscan los suyos a través del espejo.

—Estoy segura de que Porthos estará bien— dice, apretándola con afecto. Aramis sabe que es un gesto destinado a alentarle tanto a él como a sí misma y lo devuelve sosteniendo la suya en respuesta. Por supuesto que estarán bien. Hace falta mucho más para acabar con esos tres. Van a entrar ahí y van a sacarles y—

— ¿Mi señora?

Constance Bonacieux se pone roja hasta el nacimiento de pelo.

—Es decir-ah—Cierra los ojos y aprieta la boca, haciendo un ruidito estrangulado con la garganta. Aramis no sabe si reír o echarse a llorar _Por dios. Ella también_.

—Estoy seguro de que _todos_ estarán bien — dice con la mayor neutralidad que puede y con lo que espera que sea un toque de sutileza.

— ¡Por supuesto! No era mi intención- No es asunto mío. Yo solo quería— se le atropellan las palabras, las manos nerviosas haciendo círculos en el aire. Se abanica un poco con los dedos, abochornada y Aramis tiene que parar esto antes de que vaya a peor.

—Deberíamos ponernos en marcha.

—Muy buena idea— coincide Constance, visiblemente aliviada. Recoge su vestido y se dirige hacia la puerta, pero debe ser la alineación astral que se empeña últimamente en hacer que Aramis quiera buscar un agujero en el suelo dónde enterrar su vergüenza, porque _Madame _Bonacieux se detiene a pocos pasos y por lo visto le queda algo más que decir.

—Solo quiero sepáis que tenéis mi completo apoyo—dice una sonrisa resuelta y algo debe ver en la expresión de Aramis porque añade vacilante— En caso de que hubiera algo por lo que necesitarlo, claro.

Los pulmones de Aramis se desinflan en un suspiro.

—Había una doncella. Una doncella. Una donce-! Creo que voy a vomitar.

—Aguanta solo un poco más. Estamos cerca de—_Ogh_

Athos se inclina hacia el borde del camino y ahí va un estupendo filete de buey. Aramis le sostiene el pelo, por eso de las reglas no escritas de la camaradería. Al menos es una buena borrachera. Normalmente un Athos borracho es un Athos deprimido pero esta noche le ha entrado por el lado bueno y aunque ya han pasado por casi todo el repertorio nocturno de los bardos de la ciudad Aramis agradece que esté de este humor. Se lo merece un descanso. De sí mismo, sobre todo.

Tira de él cuando termina y Athos vuelve a colgarse de su hombro. Trastabilla un par de veces y Aramis tiene que agarrarlo fuerte de la ropa para no dejarlo caer. Las risas de Porthos y D'Artagnan se escuchan a sus espaldas.

—Ugh. El suelo me da vueltas.

—Es el cerebro lo que te da vueltas. Vamos, primero este pie.

Le da un golpecito con la bota y Athos gruñe pero se pone en marcha. La voz de Porthos les alcanza desde atrás con algo suena a burla y Athos se vuelve para gritarle, consiguiendo únicamente que suelte una carcajada que hace eco contra las paredes de piedra y que por supuesto, logra que Athos se enfade más.

— ¿Sabes qué? Da igual— dice cerca de la oreja de Aramis, que trata de alejarse de su aliento— Seguramente solo siente envidia.

—Hum—Por la noche todas las calles parecen iguales y está demasiado distraído pensando en qué camino tomar. Se decide por la bifurcación de la izquierda.

— ¿Quieres que te diga lo que pienso?— sigue Athos, dándole un par de codazos conspiratorios a la manera de _Así, entre tú y yo_.

— ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que no lo hagas?

—Ja. No —Mira hacia atrás otra vez, luego a Aramis. Deja caer la cabeza hasta posar la frente en su sien— Pienso que le gustas.

El que faltaba.

— ¿A D'Artagnan?— Tono conversacional. Esa es la clave con esto. Tono conversacional y hacer cómo qué primera noticia.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Te has vuelto loco?— esta vez es la carcajada de Athos la que amenaza con despertar a toda la ciudad — Claro que no. A Porthos, hombre. ¿Y _quieres_ que te diga otra cosa?

Aramis tiene que estar haciendo algo mal. Muy pero que muy mal para que le esté pasando esto.

—Ya no quería la primera vez.

La risa de Athos se convierte en un gruñido y le mira de reojo, una ceja alzada y para desaliento de Aramis, incrédula.

—Creo que a ti te gusta él. Joder, a ti sí que te gusta.

A veces hay un punto perfectamente claro entre lo que uno está dispuesto a aceptar y la gota que colma el vaso. En ese preciso instante, ese punto es Athos, chocando el talón izquierdo con la punta del pie derecho y tarareando el resto de _La doncella bajo la terraza del jardín_ con aire de petulancia.

— ¿Por qué—?— Está gritando._ No grites_. —¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste con eso? ¿Es alguna clase de broma o algo? — Un rayo de esperanza sobresale entre las ideas de Aramis — ¿Ha sido Porthos?

— ¿Eh? No — bufa Athos, espantando algún bicho imaginario con la mano y durante un momento parece que se olvida, hasta que frunce el ceño, ladea la cabeza — ¿Y quién es todo el mundo?

Aramis mira hacia otro lado, pero por el rabillo de ojo ve como la sonrisa de Athos se ensancha hasta enseñar todos los dientes.

—Bueno, no me extraña, es bastante evidente.

—No hay _nada_ que tenga que parecer evidente.

—Ya, claro. Supongo que las cosas siempre se ven mejor desde fuera.

_Dios, ahora sí que necesito que me salves_.

— ¿Qué es lo que se ve mejor desde fuera?— D'Artagnan se cuelga del hombro libre de Athos y –mira tú que suerte - Porthos se materializa al lado de Aramis. Da un golpecito con el índice su sombrero, que salta hacia arriba y a punto está de salírsele del todo.

—Sí, ¿el qué?—se une. Aramis se ajusta el sombrero con un gruñido.

Las cejas de Athos se alzan en un claro _Ya te lo dije yo_.

—Nada. No pasa nada de nada. — contesta Aramis ignorándole, pero la mano de Porthos se cierra alrededor de su cintura y a Athos le da la risa floja.

A Aramis no le hace ni puta gracia.

—Espera. No te oigo— Aramis se gira un poco en su caballo. Deposita una mirada sobre el hombre que cabalga atado justo detrás. Una mirada que espera que diga que más le vale estar con la boca cerrada. El rufián la aguanta unos segundos, desafiante hasta un poco más allá del límite del sentido común. Pero se calla — ¿Decías?

—Que si puedo preguntarte algo.

—Claro. ¿El qué?

—Verás. El caso es que últimamente he estado, eh, oyendo algunas cosas algo raras…— Porthos aprieta los labios, la vista clavada en el camino. No es nada habitual en él mostrarse inseguro. Normalmente es todo bromas y la lengua tan larga que se han planteado atársela más de una vez. Así que Aramis durante esos segundos de pausa se teme lo peor y cómo últimamente lleva racha de suerte, acierta —Y el otro día Athos…

— ¿Qué te ha dicho Athos?

La boca de Porthos se abre en una O, se frunce después, prueba con una A. Se cierra.

Y encima va a tener que ser él quien lo diga.

—Algo acerca de-¿ti? Y de — tose— ¿Mi?

Porthos asiente despacio, los ojos vueltos hacia el cielo y la lengua siguiendo el contorno de sus dientes, considerativo.

—_Bastante_ acerca de ti y de mí, a decir verdad.

Magnífico.

—No debería hacerle caso cuando está borracho. Empieza a soltar por esa boca y termina por desbarrar.

—No estaba borracho.

_Oh_

Se oye una tos a sus espaldas.

—Pero sí que estaba desbarrando. Decía que tú- — La mano de Porthos gira en el aire, como si tratara de sacarse las palabras a base de empujar — Y que yo…pero yo no, claro.

—Y yo tampoco— se apresura en coincidir Aramis. Puede que un poco demasiado rápido, pero con elegancia.

—Habría bebido antes.

—Lo más seguro.

—_Por favor._

Miran hacia atrás, a su cautivo, que pone los ojos en blanco.

—No os detengáis por mí. Al menos me están entrando ganas de llegar a la cárcel.

Aramis da un tirón a la cuerda que le ata de las manos, por si se le ha olvidado ya lo que le conviene. Se vuelven de nuevo hacia el camino.

—Sea como sea. Es la idea más absurda que he escuchado en mi vida. Y encima viniendo de Athos.

—Yo siempre le había tenido por el más listo de los tres— suspira Aramis, solemne.

—Quiero decir, la idea de que tú y yo podríamos- ya sabes—Porthos agita la cabeza, como para sacudir una idea especialmente repulsiva— No me lo puedo ni imaginar.

Es posible que Aramis sienta algo parecido al enfado apretarse un poco en su estómago. Las mujeres hacen cola para estar con él. Muchas mujeres. Constantemente. No es que Aramis quiera parecerle _gustable_ ni nada de eso, pero un poco de diplomacia tampoco estaría mal.

—Impensable—coincide poniendo cara de asco, porque vale que le haya tocado un poco el amor propio pero ya de no ganar por lo menos empata.

Porthos frunce el ceño.

— ¡Eh! Los de delante. ¿Por qué no os calláis ya y esperáis a poder escribir esto en vuestros diarios? Ya me van a torturar bastante cuando lleguemos. No hay ninguna necesidad de empezar ahora.

—Creo que aún no os ha quedado claro quien da las órdenes aquí— amenaza Aramis entre dientes.

—Oh. No. A diferencia de vosotros yo no trato de engañarme revolcándome en el profundo pozo de la negación— El hombre les dedica una sonrisa falsa — Y opino que vuestro amigo sí que es el más listo de los tres, solo para que quede constancia.

—Pues enhorabuena. Porque lo que yo opino es que acabáis de ganaros la mordaza.

—Señor, puedo ver la llave desde aquí.

—Y yo le repito que no nos quedan habitaciones libres. Hay otra posada tres kilómetros adelante siguiendo el camino. Puede probar suerte allí.

El viaje se ha desarrollado sin incidentes. Tres días al galope hasta Lyon, deteniéndose lo justo para descansar y continuar camino. La misiva enviada por Treville está ya en buenas manos y ahora, después del exquisito estofado que le llena el estómago Aramis sólo quiere descansar en una cama como dios manda antes de ponerse en marcha de regreso a París.

Y ningún tabernero con mala leche va a pensar siquiera en impedírselo.

—Preferiría esa llave.

—No-

— ¿Hay algún problema?—Porthos, que ha estado atento a la conversación desde su mesa, se acerca a ellos. Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y frunce el ceño con ligero desconcierto. Sabe ser sutil cuando quiere, así que resulta evidente que un hombre particularmente fuerte y particularmente más alto de lo que parece no comprende qué problema pueda a ver, a la vez que resulta evidente que con ese hombre particularmente fuerte y particularmente más alto de lo que parece es mejor no tener ningún problema.

El tabernero parece incómodo.

—Solo trataba de hacerle entender a vuestro- _amigo_— dice el hombre dedicando a Aramis una mirada de ojos entrecerrados— que no dispongo de habitaciones dobles en este momento. Deberán buscar hospedaje en otra parte.

_Oh_. De todas las cosas. Eso tenía que ser.

—Uhm. Ya veo. ¿Y esa llave de ahí?— Porthos señala con la barbilla y el hombre se mueve un paso a la derecha, en un intento fútil de cubrir la llave con su cuerpo.

—Pertenece a una habitación simple. Y este es un local decente.— Lo dice enderezando la espalda, la mirada clavada en Porthos, que silba y esconde una sonrisa bajo el ala de su sombrero _"Vaya, vaya. Así que es eso otra vez"_ Aramis le escucha decir.

Y no es que Aramis no esté ya harto de esto. No es que no esté a punto de caérsele la cara de vergüenza ahora que Porthos lo sabe también. Es que si hay algo que le molesta por encima de todas las cosas es que alguien le diga lo que puede o no puede hacer.

Así que utiliza su última baza.

—Mi señor— dice con su mejor voz de agravio, los ojos muy abiertos e incrédulos — ¿No estaréis llamando indecentes a dos mosqueteros del rey?

Se lleva la mano al pecho, dónde no están los documentos que demuestran su pertenencia al cuerpo pero que es suficiente para avivar la imaginación del posadero, que se debate claramente entre creerle y arriesgarse a permitir lo que quiera que sea que esté pensando o insultar directamente a un hombre de la guardia y atenerse a las consecuencias.

—Las camas son estrechas, mi señor—dice sin perder del todo su aire de desafío— no pretendía más que ahorraros incomodidades.

Porthos bufa una risa jactanciosa a su espalda y Aramis, que lleva cargando con esta maldita cruz desde ya ni se acuerda, decide que lo mínimo es sacarle algo de provecho. Se inclina sobre el mostrador, baja la voz solo lo justo para que el posadero le oiga.

—Y yo os agradezco tan genuina preocupación. Pero estoy seguro de que mi amigo y yo nos las apañaremos para encajar.

El hombre se queda completamente quieto, tanto que a Aramis a punto está de zarandearlo un poco a ver si lo ha matado o algo. Al final, toma la llave y la deposita en la mesa. _Por fin_.

Se da la vuelta, satisfecho, para encontrarse directamente con la mirada divertida de Porthos.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada. Nada—los labios de Porthos se fruncen, como si tratara de contener la risa— ¿Vamos a la cama, amor?

— ¿En serio?

Porthos le guiña un ojo.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, si no puedes con ellos…

—Oh. Que te den.

Las rodillas de Porthos están hundidas en el fango, las manos atadas tras la espalda. La sangre empapa el banco de su camisa cada vez que respira, borboteando desde la herida de bala. Es su maldito carácter, demasiado impulsivo, completamente incapaz de esperar. Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez ahora las circunstancias fuesen distintas. Tal vez no habría un puñal apuntándole a la cabeza.

Y Aramis no habría llegado demasiado tarde.

—Quiero que te quedes muy quieto. Exactamente dónde estás. Y quiero esas armas en el suelo. Ahora.

El tono tranquilo de Tournier contrasta con la locura que hay en sus ojos. Llevan semanas siguiendo su rastro de cadáveres pero el hombre ha escapado siempre con las manos limpias. A aquellos para los que trabaja no les importa lo que haga mientras eso siga así. Y el verdadero propósito de Tournier no es alimentar a las ratas con los restos que va dejando a su paso.

—Sé que no eres tan tonto como para creer que no vais a morir, así que seré claro. Tu amigo aquí no suelta la lengua con facilidad. Eso puedo arreglarlo, pero necesito algunos nombres. La cuestión, Aramis, es cuanto vas a aguantar sin dármelos antes de que lo deje todavía más guapo de lo que está. Yo también he observado algunas cosas.

_Aramis_. Les ha estado siguiendo. Deberían haberlo previsto. Tournier podrá estar loco pero es demasiado listo. Y ahora tiene la sartén por el mango.

—No tengo ningún nombre. Nos ordenaron vigilarte y eso es lo que hacemos. Ninguno de nosotros sabe nada más.

—Venga, Aramis. No te hagas en tonto. _Siempre_ sabemos más— Los ojos de Tournier se abren redondos, como los de una máscara. Desplaza el filo del puñal sobre la frente de Porthos, la punta sobre la ceja izquierda, la otra mano tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás — Yo, por ejemplo, sé que está herida se la hicieron en su primera campaña. Por la profundidad, sé que evitó el ojo por milímetros. Sé quién fue el hombre que tuvo que coserla. Sé quién hizo esto también.

El puñal abre la piel desde el final de la cicatriz hasta la mandíbula. Porthos grita y se retuerce y el cuerpo de Aramis reacciona por su cuenta. Se detiene en seco cuando Tournier da una voz, coloca el puñal bajo la cuenca del ojo.

—Un paso más y tendrá que girar la cabeza para poder mirarte.

—No te va a decir—jadea Porthos resoplando entre los dientes— ni un puto nombre hijo de puta.

—Ah. ¿Lo ves?—dice Tournier, agitando el puñal en el aire con satisfacción, mostrando sus dientes oscuros en una sonrisa. Durante una fracción de segundo, cree ver otro destello de metal en la distancia— Siempre sabemos más. Y ahora escúpelo, si no quieres que empiece a hacer pedacitos a tu novio.

—Si vuelves a tocarle otra vez empezarás a rogarme para te cosa los tuyos.

—Pero cuanta lealtad y cuanta falta de prudencia. Creo que dejaremos lo mejor para el final, para que lo disfrutes.

Aleja el acero de la cara de Porthos y tira de su camisa, desnudando el pecho. Porthos se resiste, tratando de zafarse, pero Tournier le tiene bien sujeto. Un poco más cerca, entre las sombras, Aramis vislumbra un nuevo parpadeo metálico, y esta vez está seguro.

Esta vez, es a él a quien toca sonreír.

—Cuidado con esa mano.

—¿Qué?

La primera bala atraviesa la muñeca. La segunda la pierna a la altura de la rodilla. El puñal toca el suelo una fracción de segundo antes de acabar en la mano de Porthos. Apuñala el hombro de Tournier, la garganta. Cuando Aramis le separa tiene las manos y la cara cubiertas de sangre.

—Ya está. Ya está. Eh. Tranquilo._Tranquilo._

Lo sujeta con toda la fuerza que tiene y los dedos de Porthos se cierran en torno a sus hombros. Jadea y su cuerpo tiembla con los nervios. Las botas de Athos se acercan, el sonido restallando contra el suelo de piedra. Golpea a Tournier con la punta y el cadáver se mueve y regresa a su sitio, blando, inerte.

—Ya pensábamos que no llegaríamos a tiempo— D'Artagnan llega corriendo, las cejas alzadas con preocupación. Mira a Porthos, más sereno ya y luego a Aramis, que responde con un breve asentimiento a la pregunta que ve en sus ojos.

—Malditos seáis los dos—resopla Athos — ¿Es que no sabéis esperar?

Aramis tiene los dedos enredados en el pelo de Porthos y encajada en el cuerpo la sensación de que ha estado más cerca que nunca. Unos segundos más y solo dios sabe cómo podría haber acabado esto. Piensa que tardará siglos en recuperar todo el aire que echa en falta en los pulmones.

—Dile eso a mi novio.

La carcajada de Porthos vibra en el hueco de su cuello, húmeda y viva. Aramis le abraza aún un poco más fuerte.

— ¡Au!

—Estate quieto.

—No puedo estarme quieto si no se lo que me estás haciendo en la _cara_.

—Solo son un par de puntos, no seas bebé. No va a quedar peor de lo que estaba.

— ¿Me estás llamando feo?

Aramis limpia la sangre que resbala de los puntos y practica la última sutura con cuidado. Porthos tensa todo el cuerpo, pero esta vez aguanta sin quejarse. Quedará marca, claro. Ha hecho lo mejor que ha podido pero es inevitable. Todavía siente eso dentro, como una rabia profunda que no quiere apagarse. Desearía que Tournier volviera a levantarse para ser él quien lo matara esta vez.

Porthos cierra los ojos, los dientes tan apretados que Aramis puede sentir la fuerza con la que la mandíbula se contrae bajo los dedos.

—Ya casi está.

Porthos hace un ruido de asentimiento con la garganta. Tiene los dedos cerrados sobre la sábana, con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se vuelven blancos.

—Gracias—dice, muy bajo, casi sin moverse. Roza con los dedos el vendaje que le cubre el hombro. La sangre mancha ya la tela blanca y basta, pero curará, como tantas otras. Otro recuerdo de guerra en una piel dónde se acumulan ya demasiados.

—Preferiría que te lo pensaras antes de salir corriendo sin pensártelo la próxima vez.

—Sabía que vendrías detrás—la voz de Porthos es ronca, baja, se muerde el borde de una sonrisa.

— ¿Eso tiene que hacerme sentir mejor?

—Debería.

Hace que se sienta mejor. Eso es lo que hacen, al fin y al cabo. Mantener un ojo siempre puesto sobre el otro.

—Hoy por poco, ¿eh?

Aramis asiente, aún a sabiendas de que no puede verle. Si hablara en voz alta tendría que decir que sí, que esta vez podría haber sido, y que si la suerte no les hubiera guiñado un ojo ahora estaría muerto. Que es precisamente eso lo que nota en el estómago, la ira de la impotencia. Sabe lo que habría hecho de no ser por Athos y D'Artagnan. Sabe que habrían caído los dos. No es morir lo que le importa, todos los hombres mueren, pero Porthos…

—Por muy poco y- —agacha la cabeza cuando Aramis corta el hilo. Están cerca, tan cerca que Aramis puede ver la piel cuarteada de la vieja cicatriz, las diminutas marcas en los ojos dónde encaja su risa— ¿Recuerdas eso que dijo Athos? ¿Y que yo dije que no podía imaginarlo?

—Me acuerdo—No sabe muy bien por qué susurra, igual porque sus voces están bien ahí, en el espacio entre cuerpo y cuerpo y cuando Porthos le mira, tampoco parece que haya ningún espacio más.

—Pues sí que me lo he imaginado alguna vez—sonríe huidizo. Niega un poco con la cabeza, turbado. Aramis siente la tentación de tocarlos un poco con los dedos, esos labios que no saben si quedarse callados. —Más de una. Puede que sea culpa mía, en realidad.

— ¿Osea que eres tú el que ha estado metiéndole ideas raras en la cabeza a Athos?

—Inconscientemente. Podría ser.

Aramis conoce el juego. Lleva jugándolo toda su vida, desde que tiene memoria. Porthos lo está haciendo ahora con él. Y él con Porthos. Y la verdad es que no le importa, en lo más mínimo. Piensa en lo cerca que ha estado de perderle y lo cierto es que, si tiene que ser sincero consigo mismo, le da igual a quien vaya a tener que darle la razón.

—¿Y qué te has imaginado?

Ni se le ocurre moverse, porque Aramis es un coleccionista de detalles, los lee como lee el agua en los surcos de las piedras y lee en el cuerpo de Porthos el preciso instante en que se mueve hacia delante, inclina la cabeza. Puede también que sea un poco más romántico de lo que está dispuesto reconocer y por eso ni se le ocurre moverse cuando Porthos respira cerca de sus labios, dulce y eso que es solo él, un poco salvaje, un poco bribón cuando nota la sonrisa contra la piel y entonces lo que ya no puede hacer es quedarse quieto, porque Porthos le está besando y Aramis necesita probar a qué sabe su lengua.

—Joder.

—Ven aquí.

Aramis ha hecho esto muchas veces, con tantas mujeres distintas que ha perdido la cuenta. Conoce sus formas, sus pliegues y recovecos, la manera de hacerlas gemir, pedir más con palabras que se rompen en la lengua. Porthos es distinto. No por la piel, suave en la curva de su estómago, más áspera dónde la sombra de barba roza contra su mejilla. No por el ángulo marcado de las caderas o el tacto endurecido de sus manos cuando buscan la forma de quitarle la camisa y acarician lo que hay debajo, las palmas abiertas sobre los costados, calientes contra la piel de sus brazos. No por la fuerza con que le atraen más cerca, haciéndoles caer sobre la cama, rozándose por encima de la tela, impaciente y demasiado poco y besa a Aramis con la boca abierta, lamiéndole dentro de los labios. Es porque es _Porthos_ que ha luchado con él, caído con él, se ha puesto en pie a su lado. Aramis tiene un recuerdo por cada pedazo de piel partida en la batalla. Un recuerdo por cada risa, por cada mirada compartida, por cada noche sin sueño, una botella de vino tomada sin prisa en la madrugada y Porthos, siempre Porthos. Cada mujer es París es distinta, única, y Porthos es eso también, solo que, aunque no tenga sentido, eso lo hace diferente a todo lo que Aramis conoce.

—Aramis. Quiero- — echa la cabeza hacia atrás, las palmas de las manos abiertas sobre las sienes, ojos cerrados y Aramis aprovecha el espacio para morder en el hueco de su cuello.

—Qué.

—No lo sé. Quiero tantas cosas que- No tengo ni idea— ríe, dientes blancos, la piel se hunde en las comisuras. Aramis quiere esa risa, quiere comérsela entera. Empieza justo por el borde, siguiendo la forma con atención, para no dejarse nada. Empuja con la cadera hasta que tiene su lengua dentro de la boca, hirviendo y susurrando palabras que pierden forma antes de terminarlas.

—Déjame probar.

Se apoya sobre una mano y con la otra le suelta el cinturón, baja los pantalones. Porthos se deja hacer, muy quieto, los ojos fijos en los suyos y Aramis toca despacio, la suavidad del muslo, la concavidad de la piel un poco más cerca y luego solo el pulgar, desde la base, el mínimo de contacto y Porthos se arquea sin dejar de mirarle, respira más seguido, menos continuo cuando Aramis cierra los dedos alrededor de su polla, igual de suave, hasta que Porthos empieza a moverse contra él, buscando más ficción. Empuja hacia arriba, baja, contrae el estómago, pierde aliento. Aramis le suelta.

—No serás-

—Shhh.

Trata de deshacer su propio cinturón pero Porthos no espera. Se lo baja a tirones. Intenta incorporarse para besarle pero Aramis le pone una mano en el pecho, empujándole hacia atrás. Le busca la boca con los dedos porque necesita sentir la textura de esos labios y Porthos gime, muerde su anular y lame, succiona y es Aramis quien el besa entonces, lleno de saliva. Baja el cuerpo y ahí está, piel contra piel, y Aramis mueve la cadera hasta que resbala el uno contra el otro, las manos de Porthos bajando hasta su culo, obligándole a moverse más fuerte.

—Espera. Espera. Tienes—El hombro-

—Olvídate de eso.

Le recorre la piel del estómago con la uñas, y baja un poco más, la mano templada acariciándolos a los dos. Pero Aramis no piensa en hacerle caso. Se mueve lento contra su mano, sintiendo la piel encendida en todos los lugares en los que se tocan, una descarga cada vez que chocan en el punto exacto en que lo necesita, lento y demencial y Porthos gimiendo insensateces en la curva de su oído, tratando de aumentar el ritmo. Aramis siente el orgasmo desenroscarse desde las raíces de su estómago pero no quiere, todavía no quiere, no si Porthos cierra los ojos así, y puede ver la curva apretada de sus pestañas, la boca abierta y brillante, la forma en que le busca con ganas, el cuerpo contraído hacia él, tenso y justo en el borde. Le coge de la muñeca y le inmoviliza el brazo contra la cama. Embiste haciendo una curva con la cadera, despacio, una , otra vez y Porthos se está corriendo en estertores, los pulmones expulsando todo el aire y una risa quebrada al final y Aramis ya no aguanta más, cuando siente el calor líquido entre sus cuerpos y se corre perdiendo completamente el ritmo, ahogando un gemido en la boca de Porthos, que le devuelve el beso sin prisa, acariciándole el final del pelo, subiendo las piernas para enredarlo dentro y Aramis piensa que no, que no hay nada igual en toda Francia, qué decir del resto del mundo.

—Yo diría, por la pinta, que habéis llegado a algunas conclusiones — dice Athos varios días después, cruzando los brazos tras la espalda y estirando el cuerpo en posición de firmes, echando un vistazo a la ropa de Aramis, que sigue echa un desastre a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el sombrero completamente arruinado dónde lo ha pisado sin querer.

—Algunas.

Porthos aparece bordeando la esquina, estirándose la capa de forma que deja muy poco espacio a la sospecha. Una brizna de paja en su pelo que Aramis se ha olvidado de quitar.

—Pues iba siendo hora.

Aramis se cuadra bajo la mirada de Treville, tratando de aparentar lo más compuesto posible. Porthos no tiene tanta suerte, la brizna agitándose en la brisa y llevándose su propia mirada desaprobatoria. D'Artagnan se ocupa de retirarla con un movimiento rápido en el momento en que el Capitán les da la espalda.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde os habías metido?—pregunta, mirándoles a ambos.

—Estaban dándome la razón—se adelanta Athos sin apartar la vista del frente.

Esta vez, a Aramis no le importa reconocerlo.


End file.
